Seul
by Marguerite06
Summary: Il avait enfin compris... *** GSR


**Résumé :** Il a enfin compris. Court comme résumé, je sais, mais je ne veux rien dévoiler !

**Couple : **GSR... Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous devez vous en doutez !

**Spoilers : **Aucun !

**Saison: **N'importe laquelle... Disons après la quatrième hmm.. Entre la cinquième et la sixième

**Dédicace: **À Julie. Une amie que je découvre chaque jour. J'aime (ou plutôt j'adore) tes fics et je t'encourage à continuer ! T'es super !

Et Nath, tu as enfin ton OS... pas langoureux, mais bon, je ne peux pas toujours faire tout parfait !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas les CSI du moins, mais j'ai quand même mon intelligence et mon imagination... Et je crois que c'est suffisant !

S'il vous plait, laissez-moi une review si vous aimez...

Place au spectacle !

-----------------------------------------------------------

Il était devant la porte de _son_ appartement, ne se souvenant plus vraiment ce qu'il était venu y faire. Du moins, c'est ce que sa raison lui disait – qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il devait tourner les talons et partir – mais son coeur, lui, hurlait dans son être, essayant de le persuader de frapper. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il était arrivé ici, car tout lui avait semblé assez flou. Il y avait bien eu ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar. Il s'était alors réveillé en sursaut, seul, au milieu de son lit. En sueur, mais avec soulagement, il avait réalisé que ce qu'il avait cru être la réalité, n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

C'est fou comment la vie peut vous jouer un tour – et que c'est de cette façon que vous pouvez réaliser que certaines choses vous sont essentielles.

Prenant conscience d'une vérité absolue dans sa vie, il s'était levé et avait quitté sa maison en direction de _son_ appartement, _à elle_. _Elle_ qui devait écouter la télévision, ne sachant même pas le combat qui se produisait sur le pas de _sa_ porte. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire, mais la simple pensée de _la_ voir le réconfortait. Il croyait peut-être que tout allait se mettre en place, comme ça le devait ou comme ça aurait dû être depuis un moment. Il avait pris conscience de plus d'une chose, cette nuit.

Premièrement, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans _elle_. Il avait, toujours, vaguement pensé qu'_elle _était importante dans sa vie. Cette nuit, il avait compris, au détour d'un cauchemar, qu'_elle_ était plus qu'importante._ Elle_ était essentielle, comme l'eau l'est pour les plantes. Et voilà, _elle_ était son oxygène.

Deuxièmement, il devait _lui_ dire. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait impérativement, certainement et indubitablement le _lui_ dire. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Pour la première fois, il avait ressenti ce sentiment d'urgence. Pas comme lors d'une enquête où il faut trouver le coupable ou la victime, dépendamment du cas, rapidement. Non, plutôt comme s'il sentait qu'il allait perdre quelque chose d'important s'il ne lui disait pas immédiatement. Comme s'il serait trop tard si ce n'était pas cette nuit ou que sa révélation perdrait de sa puissance à la levée du jour.

Troisièmement, il _l'_aimait. Tout simplement. En vérité, il l'avait toujours su, depuis leur rencontre, mais maintenant, pour une fois, il avait osé se l'avouer, se le dire. Il _l'_aimait. Férocément, puissament comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre.

Quatrièmement, si _elle_ ne voulait pas de lui, si _elle_ lui disait qu'il était trop tard, il ne poserait plus jamais les yeux sur une autre femme comme il le faisait pour _elle_. Et il ne _lui_ en voudrait pas. Après tout, _elle_ avait fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction et lui avait toujours reculé. Inverser les rôles étaient possibles, bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas.

C'était un peu pour toutes ses raisons qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin. Pour _la_ voir, _lui_ parler. Peut-être l'embrasser, ou même _lui_ faire l'amour. Pourquoi pas ?

Il leva la main pour frapper. Sentant une vague de détermination, il fit un geste en direction de la porte, mais il s'arrêta rapidement. Il posa plutôt la main sur la porte et les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en tête. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant les chasser. C'était une très mauvaise idée, car elles l'envahir avec plus de force.

_Son regard descend vers la pierre_

_Qui, si droite, sort de la terre_

_Il prie en silence pour le salut_

_De celle qu'il a aimé et perdu_

_Ses battement de coeur sont sourds_

_À sa peine, à sa colère_

_Ils n'entendent pas les prières_

_De son pauvre coeur lourd_

_Il est si seul dans ce monde_

_Sa douleur se propage comme une onde_

_Il ne cesse de se tourmenter_

_De ses pleurs, la tombe est mouillée_

_Il l'a perdu, cette femme si colorée_

_Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais la retrouver_

_Il parvint à se tourner et à continuer son chemin_

_Seul, vers un avenir sombre et incertain _

Il ouvrit les yeux et il sut.

C'était le moment, maintenant. Il devait _lui_ parler. Sa raison se mit à lui crier de partir, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il était _son_ supérieur. Qu'il était plus vieux qu'_elle_. Qu'_elle_ le repousserait sans doute et qu'il se ridiculiserait. Mais il la fit taire.

Non, stop. Il ne reculerait plus.

Il cogna à la porte et attendit quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, que celle qu'il aimait vienne lui ouvrir. _Elle_ ouvrit lentement la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien _la_ déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges à cause de ses pleurs, _elle _le regarda, étonnée. Un peu comme si _elle _le voyait pour la première fois. Vêtue d'un pyjama pour homme, trop grand, beaucoup trop grand, _elle_ ne fit rien. Et les deux adultes s'observèrent, s'examinèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Il nota les petites rides qui s'étaient formés au coin de _ses_ yeux alors qu'_elle_ le fixait. Il vit aussi les vestiges de larmes sur _son _visage. Il _la_ regarda croiser les bras, attendant qu'il parle en premier. Il aperçut même l'ombre d'un sourire sur _ses_ lèvres.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'_elle_ savait ce qu'il faisait là.

_Elle_ vit les doutes qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. _Elle _vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Hésitation qui fut subitement remplacé par une détermination, farouche, comme _elle_ n'en avait jamais vu. _Elle_ sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans sa tête, qu'il s'était décidé.

Alors _elle_ laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, car _elle_ savait ce qu'il faisait là.

Et il n'y eut plus aucune hésitation. Il posa ses mains autour de _son_ visage, l'amenant au sien. _Elle_ se laissa faire. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, pour la première fois d'une multitude d'autres fois. Finalement, lentement, _elle_ entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue de son patron pénétrer _sa_ bouche. Les deux langues se frottèrent, se jugèrent et, enfin, s'enlacèrent. _Elle_ passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il entoura _sa_ taille de ses mains. Ils étaient si bien, _si bien_.

Quand Sara laissa Grissom entrer dans son appartement, quand elle le laissa par la même occasion entrer dans sa vie, quand elle le guida dans sa chambre pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, il comprit une nouvelle chose.

Il ne serait plus jamais seul.


End file.
